Professor Rowan
Professor Rowan is the resident professor of Sinnoh . He specializes in Pokémon evolution. Professor Rowan is an old friend of Professor Oak, and Rowan's assistant claims that Oak is Rowan's junior in terms of seniority. History Professor Rowan works in Sandgem Townwith Dawn/Lucas and their family. This makes him the only Professor from the handheld games that does not live in theplayer's hometown. He left the Sinnoh region four years prior to the events of Generation IV to study the Pokémon of Kanto with Professor Oak, and has recently returned at the start of Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum after reaching the conclusion that Sinnoh holds far greater secrets. He has a stern personality that makes him seem intimidating and mean, but he is actually very kind and patient. Rowan says he still feels a thrill whenever he travels anywhere with his Pokémon. He apparently has a sweet tooth, as the refrigerator in his laboratory is full of nothing but sweets and candy. In Platinum he can be seen occasionally in the basement of the Veilstone Department Store sulking about the fact they've run out of Rage Candy Bars. Rowan's particular field of study is Pokémon evolution, having discovered that 90% of all Pokémon are connected in some way to others through evolution. He is also interested in determining if evolution is supposed to be a form of Pokémon reaching maturity, or a way for an "incomplete" being to become "more complete," and the implications that the process has on legendary Pokémon, which don't evolve. In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl, Professor Rowan is seen for the first time observing Lake Verity with his assistant. After being interrupted by the player and his/her friend, he quickly walks off leaving his briefcase, which holds three Poké Balls containing Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup, behind. The player and his/her friend try to return it to him, but are attacked by wild Pokémon in the process, and are forced to use two of the Pokémon in the briefcase for defense. After returning the Pokémon to Rowan in his lab, Rowan hears about the survival tactics that they used, and tells them to keep the Pokémon, as well as giving them each aPokédex to record data about every single Pokémon. Soon after, Rowan and his assistant travel to Jubilife City to drop off some notes, where they are attacked by Team Galactic, just as the player returns fromOreburgh City with his/her first badge. After becoming suspicious of Team Galactic's activities, he gathers his assistant, the player and his/her friend in the Canalave Library late in the game, and tells them about the legends of Sinnoh. Before they are able to finish their discussion, however, an earthquake shakes the region, and the four manage to escape the building before an aftershock. Rowan urges the Trainers to journey to the three lakes of Sinnoh, seeing the aftermath of the explosion on the news, and sends the player's friend to Lake Acuity in the north, his assistant to Lake Verity near Twinleaf Town, and the player to Lake Valor. He apparently previously gave Cynthia her first Pokémon and a Pokédex, though it is unknown how long before the games this occurred. In Pokémon Platinum, Rowan's role is similar to Diamond and Pearl, however, the player and his/her friend leave Twinleaf Town just as Rowan returns from the lake, with Rowan stopping the two from journeying into the tall grass without a Pokémon. His assistant then arrives with the briefcase he left behind at the lake, and Rowan offers the two a starter Pokémon. When he is visited in Sandgem for the first time, he hands outTM27 (Return) as well as the Pokédex.